bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
The Journal's Echoes
'The Journal's Echoes '''are a series of collectible documents that are found throughout the story of ''Bayonetta 2 and provide background information on the town of Noatun, the sacred mountain Fimbulventr, and the God of Chaos, Aesir. Unlike the first game's notebook, this Journal is written by Luka during his investigative trip to Noatun and Bayonetta finds these journal fragments that he leaves in his wake. And this time, no confusion compared to his father's notes. Chapter I A New Beginning For reasons I will not get into here, I have dedicated my life to searching for the truth of the Umbra Witches. You could even say I sacrificed the best years of my life pursuing this story. Working backward from the legends these women left behind, my search took me to Vigrid, a town in the remote hills of Europe the witches once called home. I ended up getting myself involved in a crazy tale of my own while in Vigrid. I'm thinking of getting it published one of these days, so the details will have to wait for the paying customers. My fascination with the witches has not waned, far from it; but something new has captured my inquisitive eye. A story of even greater depth calls to me: I had to know more about the true source behind the power of the sage and witch alike. I grew restless, and before long I found myself back on the investigative trail. It wasn't long before I found the very place referenced in the ancient scripture. A quiet town nestled between sea and mountain: Noatun. Not five minutes in town, I was shocked to see something that confirmed my suspicions, and what a sight it was to behold! There nothing less that statues depicting the familiar form of Sage and Witch--statues that were second to none, even when compared to those found in Vigrid. Unknown Entrance Have you ever heard of gates that connect worlds? It might sound like strange fiction, but the truth is these gates exist all over the world we live in. The gate that connects the three worlds and makes the foundation of our own is relatively well known, so if you're reading this, I'll just go ahead and assume you know of it; however, there are stories of doors that lead to the secret lairs of the supernatural, and I've got a great source of information I need to bring things to light. I can't reveal who my source is, but according to them, there is a gateway that leads to a primordial world cut off from the flow of time--a place called Muspelheim. The place is full of demons, angels, witches and sages, who spend their days pursuing nothing other than battle. This limitless world disregards the wounds and deaths of yesterday, always breathing life into its warriors so that they may live to fight another day. You know stories about some guy who just suddenly disappears, is gone for months, then reappears out of thin air, as if nothing ever happened? There's a large probability that guy accidentally stepped into Muspelheim and somehow found his way back. I know it's the job of a journalist to explore and uncover the truth behind rumours like these, but as far as traveling to other dimensions in a state of endless war, I think I'm good for now. Divine Retribution If you're going to spit in the face of God, you're probably going to incur some of his wrath. That's just common sense to me. Still, I can't help but feel a little sorry when I hear the level of divine retribution some of these witches get dealt. One case I witnessed was particularly bad. The type of punishment that never gets better, hurting for all eternity, like a curse. An Umbra Witch had the Resting Place that carried her remains shattered into pieces and her soul flung into a rift in time and space, never to be saved again. Just thinking about what this witch must've done to get dealt a hand like that drives me almost insane with curiosity. I'd kill for the chance to sit down and chat with the Lumen Sages that did it to her. Yet, judging from the witches I know, you could expel them to the ends of the universe and they'd still find a way back. Entry No. 001 -Witch's Recipes- Found this cleaning up some old journals and documents scattered about in my dad's office. Actually note to self: I'm going to be a little more proactive and try organizing these things by number. Just came up with that now. I'll take some time for me to parse everything that's written here, but according to my dad's notes, it seems to be talking about something like alchemy: working materials in different combinations to create something completely different than what you started out with. This particular one seems to be about making some secret potion from the extract of rare crystals and jewels. Has a few pictures with it too. If somebody would collect the materials here, they might be able to test out if these secret arts work. Fragments of Memory Strange events sometimes work their way into our everyday lives. Stories abound: flashbacks from places you have no memory of, a kid who suddenly starts speaking a foreign tongue, or a voice in your head that ends up saving your life... The list goes on and on and on. These are said to happen when people come into contact with the remnants of memory left behind in this world by God. The God of the human realm had special eyes that could see all existence and happenings across the Earth. They could see the fate of whomever they gazed upon--their present, past and future. Everything. God loved the human world, and his kind heart began to feel sadness for mankind. He decided to commit to memory every detail of their fleeting lives, almost like you'd take a photo. He ended up doing it so much that eventually even he forgot about them, and these records were left scattered across the Earth. These are known as the remnants of memory. They usually can't be seen or felt, but the truth in these memories could be anywhere: you could be standing within God's memories right now. Sealed Time Sometimes, you come across something you lost long ago, and it's been untouched, found exactly as it was when lost, almost like ancient towns frozen in time after volcanic eruptions. Sometimes children even discover these ruins while playing. When I arrived here, I was circling around the harbour, doing some research, and happened to hear a story from the local fisherman: There seem to be pools of water about the city. These are ruins, containing statues of witches and sages and the God that gave them their powers. They say there was a devastating tsunami that hit the city a long time ago and cracked its very foundation, causing water to seep in and creating the vista you see today. I'd be interesting in taking a peek at these ruins before they completely crumble away, but I'm not going into the water at this time of year. Freezing cold. That behind said, I know a witch who probably wouldn't think twice about dancing her way down into that freezing water though. I...might come back after it warms up a bit. Make a little vacation out of it. Yep. That's a plan. Relics Noatun is fun of ruins and strange sculptures, worn down by time. Most of them have long since fallen to pieces, yet these ruins are still to have a strange connection with the God of Chaos. For example, that ramp-looking object in front of the city's church is said to be a hidden path that once led to the god's home. Or so I was told from some old guy who walked by as I was looking at the ramp. He said those chosen would use it to be able to walk on walls. Not the most reliable source, but I'll take it. He must've been able to tell I was from out of town seeing how intently I was staring at things. Maybe this could be used to control gravity... If only I knew a descendant of these chosen ones...I'd love to ask them about it. Purification Grounds The brilliant church in central Noatun has aged gracefully, maintaining its beauty as if unfazed by the passage of time. Its value is not only sentimental; the people living in this city make regular visits to the church for prayer, nuptials, and funerals. However, world has it that long ago it served yet another purpose. Pilgrims chosen by God would stop by the church on their way to the sacred peak of Fimbulventr, purifying themselves in the waters that flow into the hallowed grounds. While the road to the summit lost, holy water continues to flow, purging the impurities of those who bask in it. After ruining a perfectly good pair of shoes, I'd say my feet are pure enough for one lifetime. Leaders of the Umbra What's the first thing you think of when you hear the world "witch"? I bet you probably thought of some old grandma flying around on a broom kidnapping children and saving poor little girls with magic. I've got quite the personal history with witches, so allow me to teach you a thing or two about their kind...and let me tell you, they're nothing like the fairy tales. First off, they find the spiritually gifted members of their clan and put them through intense training from a young age. If their latent magical abilities aren't up to snuff, they're pushed aside, even if their bloodline is that of the clan elders. These candidates polish their entire mental and physical being until they're grown women, and only those who are able to learn the repertoire of magic arts can then complete the final step to becoming a witch: a ritual contract with what you and I know as demons. In exchange for offering their soul to their contracted demon upon their death, witches are entrusted with incredible destructive powers. Witches with particularly impressive skills have the ability to push the limits of their magical powers and temporarily control their demon as if they were using their own arms and legs. Witches were said to have been killed off in the witch hunts of 500 years ago, but the ones I know are a little too tough, too smart, and too classy to go down that easily. Chapter II Rules Of Nature No matter the prosperity that modern technology brings, or the semblance of order civilization affords us, we can never truly overcome the power of nature. 500 years ago, a massive disaster renewed the feat of nature into the citizens of Noatun. A giant tsunami is said to have nearly swallowed the town whole. The cause of this wave remains shrouded in mystery. One theory postulates an underwater eruption. Whatever it was, the truth was swept to the bottom of the ocean along with the rest of the city. You would never think it looking at the gentle waves that now brush the shore, but apparently whirlpools formed in the bay for some time after the tsunami, swallowing ships and people alike. Path of the Chosen While checking for leads at the town library, I spied an old wall print between dusty volumes. The ancient print depicts the sacred mountain Fimbulventr and a long corridor emerging from the summit. The path leads through the Cathedral of Cascades, terminating in a tall tower within the city. If accurate, this print confirms that, while the tower is a shadow of its former glory, at one time there was a path from town leading directly to the mountain's peak. Nothing too ground breaking about that, but the next mural I found was harder to swallow, to say the least. It showed people walking directly up the walls of the aforementioned spire. I thought the sea air might have gone to my head, but no matter how I looked at it, the truth was plaing to see: there was a perpendicular parade going up that tower! Were these the "Chosen Ones" I had heard so much about? Were these the chosen few who would walk the path to the god waiting atop Fimbulventr? Chapter III Taboo Every civilization in history weaves narratives starring heroes who, cursing the fates who take loved ones from them, travel to the ends of the world and beyond to bring them back. Resurrection is a universal theme of our kind. I am not sure if I believe in the existence of the soul to begin with, but the desire to be with the one you love? Now you're speaking my language. When these feelings are strong enough, they can drive us to challenge our seemingly immutable fate. Yet many a myth ends with gods themselves failing in their quest. No matter how iron your will, or how pious your prayer, life once lost can never be returned. Such a power was never meant to be wielded by man. They said, if there are any hopeless romantics left in the world who still want to give it a shot, I know the way to hell and I'd be happy to give you an escort. Just send me an email: XXXXX@XXXX.XX.XX Chapter IV Sovereign People of the ancient world would depend on the word of God for guidance in times of doubt. Good to know I'm not the only one who likes having someone to back me up and give me a shove in the right direction when I need it. Perhaps this is a perennial bad habit that, despite our progress, mankind just can't seem to shake. The folly known as "fortune-telling" is just one of the ways we, as a species, have come up with to imitate the true Sovereign power of God. Speaking of which, it just so happens I found an intriguing card, with a very mysterious aura about it. It must have belong to that little boy I just bumped into; though I can't imagine why he'd be carrying something with these bizarre tarot-like markings. When I look at it, I feel like the card if trying to tell me where to go. Well, I won't get far with a single card: how else would they sell you the whole set? Chapter V City Of Water The Water Capital: that's my name for this town. Noatun is surrounded by oceans and lakes. The sea provides more than enough for the residents to sustain themselves. The snow from the peak of Fimbulventr melts into a river that flows to the base of the mountain. The river provides drinking water for Noatun's inhabitants, then eventually collects to form a breathtaking lake. At the lake there is the Cathedral of Cascades, an ancient piece of architecture with a very mystifying presence. Though some of the ancient building still holds together (including its unique pointed roof), the pathway that once connection the city to the mountain's peak has crumbled to the bottom of the lake. Underground Graveyard There is said to be a resting place for the secrets of God in the Cathedral of Cascade's submerged underground. The locals told me of a terrible guardian that prowls the corridors, devouring the soul of any fool who trespasses in that sacred place. The people of this town must be fed up with me sticking my inquisitive nose where it doesn't belong. Why else would they concoct such a ludicrous tale? The phrase "servants of God" calls to mind imaged of ordained prophets passing down divine wisdom. I imagine these disciples also played a part in the shadowy past of the witch and the sage. I will find clues to the origins of the clans somewhere in this cathedral... I can feel it. The natives here don't know who they're dealing with. It takes more than a few tired ghost stories to put a damper on the journalistic flow of one Mr. Luka Redgrave. Trademark Crests are often used to show the lineage and ancestry of people. The Umbra and Lumen also used such crests to represent their clans. The symbols were based on the object of each clan's respective ideology: the moon for the witches and the sun for the sages. These distinctive symbols, etched upon every Lumen or Umbran object of any importance, make an investigative journalist's job easy. A single glance tells you from which culture an object came from. The Umbran tombs sealed away by the Lumen are a unique example: with an Umbran seal on the tomb and a Lumen seal on the marker atop it, they bear the motifs of both the sun and the moon. A crest also exists for Aesir, the God of Chaos. Carvings of this symbol are a familiar sight around Noatun. Made up of a series of overlapping diamonds, each component is said to represent a single layer in the matrix of time and space that forms our universe. There is a piece of metal embedded within Aesir's crest that shines with an eerie glow. I've heard it contains some deeper significance, but I am going to need a bit more time to crack this particular chestnut. Advanced Technology Sometimes, we discover things from the past we find hard to believe. I have seen artifacts displaying a level of civilization that couldn't have existed in the time that are claimed to have been created. Ruins are found built with technology far too advanced for that of their era. Noatun is said to be one such place there this phenomenon occurs. Unsure of what I would find, I decided to investigate the Cathedral of Cascades. The Cathedral stands in the middle of a lake, requiring me to take a boat to reach it. Its outer walls were in worse condition that I had expected; as debris blocked the entrance, it took a little improvisation to find a way inside. Surprisingly, the Cathedral was in much better condition indoors, and I reached the center of the building in no time. It seemed to be the base of the tower in Noatun that almost scraped the sky, created to be symbolic of the sacred mountain, Fimbulventr. They say there used to be a path from the top of the tower that connected to the peak of the mountain. There was this strange sphere-like object sitting on the ground too. Could it have been the ancient elevator I heard the townspeople talking about? Curiously, there were no wires or anything attached to it. How's it supposed to take people to the top? I didn't see stairs either, so I assumed it was an elevator...maybe I was wrong. Some of the things people come up with, seriously... Whatever that was, I want to figure it out eventually. I snapped a photo, so I'll show it to someone who might know a thing or two about it. Of course, after I finish the rest of my investigation here. Chapter VII The Way To Paradise The lake surrounding the base of Fimbulventr is said to extend deep underground--so deep that no one has ever seen its bottom. There are tales that God created a city that sleeps along the lake bed and punishes any who approach it with eternal damnation. I thought it was probably just some made up story to scare kids, but some of the details were a little too worked out. They say this city was formed from the memories of God, as he watched over the human world. It was made as a haven to keep the chosen people, plants, and animals safe when the judgement day would come. Without the city, all life on the human world would simply be washed from existence with the world itself. It's obviously not the most convenient place to get to, but God was, of course, aware of this. He made sure there was a means of transportation that would carry the chosen ones to his city. The people referred to it as an "ark". The ark was put together using special earthen elements that allowed it to move through water like a submarine. If that thing really exists, I wonder someone like me could make God's "chosen one" list? Chapter VIII A Seal A seal. That which is used to keep what is dangerous or important from the reach of others. When the human world was still new, they say there used to be entrances to Inferno and Paradiso all over, but with time they were almost all destroyed by the followers of God. Yet, other entrances were too large to be torn down by human hands. God sealed these gates away in almost impossible to reach areas: some so high that only his eyes could see, and some far, far under the water's surface. He created impenetrable barriers around the doors so no one could ever enter. If you think about it another way, this means that those entrances still exist. They've simply been sealed away. And as they say, seals are made to be broken. If the door's locked, all you need to do is find the key. Although, I suppose the first problem you face is actually finding one of these gates in the first place... Angels and Demons While we call our own kind in this realm "human", we also give names to the inhabitants of other worlds as well: beings from Paradiso are angels, and the creatures of Inferno are known as demons. Sometimes they're the focus of our worship, and sometimes they're the source of our fear. You might not be able to see them, but have you ever felt their presence? Their worlds are right next to ours. Sometimes, they're standing right beside us. We are told they're "watching over" the human world, but they've been sighted plenty of times as well. There are people who actually have the power to see these angels and demons. Looking at the descriptions and pictures they leave behind, we usually see angels depicted as punishers of evil who lead the pious to a land overflowing with pure light. Demons get depicted as humans who have died unfortunate deaths or fallen angels who are reborn to spread death and suffering. Witches most likely get their bad reputation from their association with demons, even though the Umbra were just as human as we are. And when it comes down to it, we possess qualities of both angels and demons, while constantly doing anything to accomplish our own selfish ends... which might make us the most terrifying creatures in existence. Guardian God made a special place to protect his Remembrances of Time, which came to be known as the Garden of God. The garden needed a strong protector to watch over his creations. The guardian was a robot-like solider, built to obey only the orders of its creator. It could change its form freely to whatever would defeat its opponent in the swiftest manner possible. With time, humans discovered the fearful soldier God had created and imitated this technology to build their own solider of war, the Golem. While Golem was originally intended to be used as a protector of their homelands, its power became too great to control. Eventually, mankind was left with no other choice but to seal the Golem off in another dimension. As for the original guardian that God created, what it's doing now is anyone's guess. Who knows, it might still be lying in wait somewhere, keeping its territory safe from intruders. This means that is's not the safest bet to be loitering around in any kind of sacred realm, if you catch my drift. Garden of God In the past, God watched over the human world all by himself. The human world is always in a state of flux. Time flows endlessly, bringing death and new life. That which disappears is eventually forgotten. God felt mercy for existence and tried to grant them eternity with the Remembrance of Time. At intervals, he would quietly appear in the human world and observe creation, slowly building Remembrances of Time. He created a special place to store the great deal of memories he had created. This was known as the Garden of God and described in the children's stories as a place in the depths of Lake Noatun. It is said to be full of the places and things found in the lives of ancient civilizations cut off from the ebb of time. Something tells me it wouldn't be the best place for your normal citizen to go wandering around in. Even if the whole thing is just made up, I wouldn't be me if I didn't at least try to find it. Demonic Currency Every once in a while, you find someone either brave or stupid enough to pick a fight with angels and demons. A word of advice: save the epic battles for video games. Meet one of these monsters for real, and the only smart choice is to run. If you have a death wish, I won't try and stop you, but at least make sure you arm yourself with the proper weaponry, Everyday guns and knives are nothing more than a minor irritation to these beings; they won't even leave a scratch. You need something with a lot more bite. How does one acquire such a weapon? As hardworking, upstanding citizens like you and I eke out our meager existence, in a certain establishment these types of goods switch hands daily. Sequestered in the shadow of gaudy neon, this part bar, part armory makes its home in the dankest corner of the city. The Gates of Hell. The unremarkable facade opens into an equally unremarkable pub. But those who enter via a secret door will meet a weaponsmith without equal. This, however, is easier said than done: even if you find the door, one look from the barkeep, and most don't make it past the threshold. And don't even think of trying to buy these articles with money. Remarkable weapons requires something remarkable in payment--namely, the glowing halos that crown angels or the metals that carry a demon's essence. The types of currency that, while sinister, are said to be treasure of incomparable beauty. If you are looking for a discount, the right brand of Japanese sake makes any deal more palatable. You should be able to get him to hand over at least a priceless talisman or two. Chapter X Overseer of Inferno Inferno: the cruelest, most ruthless place in existence. Humans are said to end up in this hellish world upon meeting an untimely end. In Inferno, power controls everything. War between its demonic inhabitants is endless, and it isn't uncommon for rank to quickly exchange hands. I've been picking up a thing or two about a place at this bar I've been frequenting. Recently, just like in our world, there are strange things occurring, and the denizens are starting to get a little restless. The owner of this bar advised me to keep my distance. Told me it might not be a place where I can get by on my good looks alone. Like that place exists! Even if it did, it's not like I could make my way there, even if I wanted to. I keep mentioning this bar, but I'll have to keep its particulars to a minimum. I've made a deal with the owner that I won't disclose its location. It's too good of a source of information to leak where it is anyway. OK. Just a hint. It's a bar in the same city as the office my dad left behind. The bar keeps a low profile, tucked away in one of the darker parts of town. I wouldn't say it's the best place to take a date, but the owner's always got good stories. I end up getting most of the info I'm looking for there. It doesn't come cheap though. When you catch the bartender in a good mood, he'll tell you some strange tales. Worlds that are like something out of a kid's story to us: Paradiso, Inferno... he speaks about them with descriptions so realistic that you can get in the story pretty easily, and before you know it you've been listening to him talk the entire night. He's a strange guy, though. The few times I get a look past his sunglasses at those bloodstained, glowing red eyes, the gaze is so chilling I think it might freeze my very soul. He always says you won't find a nicer angel anywhere you look, but something tells me that's just your run-of-the-mill demon joke. Balance There is a balance that exists in all things. Finding it isn't the easiest thing in the world, but when you do, few things you a better sense of accomplishment. Balance has a great deal of meaning in our world. The three realms our world is divided into--light, darkness, and chaos--have been carefully balanced as the Trinity of Realities, so as not to interfere with one another. Although we say three realms, they originally existed as one. The split caused the balance between the worlds to something be as delicate walking across thin ice. If one realm were to eventually acquire greater power than the others, the balance of the three realms would easily fall into anarchy. There are some with the ability to travel to Purgatorio, the realm between realms, or use the gates to travel back and forth between different realms, sometimes causing chaos and confusion. Irresponsible use of this power can use monumental problems for the Trinity. It can lead to wars between realms and devastating natural disasters. At least, if I'm to believe the words of a certain bartender I've been spending too much time with. Perhaps these natural disasters happening withing the realms are some sign that this collapse in balance between the three realms is already under way. Which reminds me, there have been some unnatural occurrences happening to me as well that could only be explained by a crisis sweeping all realms of existence. Getting my coat stuck in that car door, getting turned down by three girls in the same week... What other reason could there be than foul play in the balance of the Trinity!? Chapter XIII Shadows on Vigrid The witches are gone from this universe. They were said to have been killed off one by one during the malicious Witch Hunts that once spread through Europe. At least, that's what's written in the books. The real truth is a little more complicated. The mass slaughter of the Witch Hunts of Vigrid was, in in truth, a war of mythical proportions. The Lumen Sage responsible for the war launched a conflict that expanded beyond just humanity, reaching into Inferno and Paradiso as well. The angels' offensive was so overpowering that the Umbra were completed wiped out, but in the aftermath, this destructive fate also met the Lumen, and both clans were wiped from history. As I researched the Umbra and Lumen, who are considered the overseers of history, I learned that what we see with our eyes and hear with our ears isn't always the truth I thought it to be. An Umbra Witch who survived the Witch Hunts of the past. What sort of monumental secrets are locked away in her destiny? They unfold even now, in the unending cycle of life and death. Crazy to think that something that could decide the fate of the universe is taking place in Noatun at this very instant... At least, that's what my instinct's been telling me is happening. I'll use this prized nose of mine to sniff out whatever is actually going on. Where Darkness Falls Similar to the secret underground passageways you'd expect to find behind bookshelves in old, looming mansions, Vigrid was full of rooms with secret pathways and training rooms the Umbra used. I found that out a while back, when I was researching the Umbra. Later I learned my old man had stumbled upon the same thing. Anyway, as witches draw their strength from the darkness, they would set up facilities that allowed them to train indoors while it was light outside. It could be that they hated the sunlight, or maybe it was a measure they took to keep their secret arts as far from the public eye as possible. Most of these hidden passages were forgotten after the Witch Hunts. Time passes, and the city developed. Most of the inhabitants probably would never think there could be some secret path in the very house they live in. When you think about it, maybe they're happier not knowing. Chapter XIV A Witch's Ultimate Weapon At their peak, the secrets arts of the Umbra Witches had advanced to the point they would give even today's modern science a run for its money. Not many records remain of what the Umbra accomplished; most were lost in the Witch Hunts of the past. There are, however, still many wall paintings depicting what the Umbra were capable of. On certain wall paintings, there are depictions of a gigantic jet-black warriors the witches would call forth in the middle of their most desperate battles. I guess you would call it... a robot? Still, it's not like the robots you see nowadays. These machines were like something straight out of a science fiction flick. Considering it's a heavily armored powered suit for the Umbra, I guess "Umbran Armor" would be a good name for it, right? Similar to how the witches would control their Infernal Demons, Umbran Armor is the manipulated by connecting the machine's framework with a witch's hair, using it as a catalyst for the magic power needed to move the armor like it was their own hands and feet. Any witch that hopped into that iron suit could take down entire armies of angels in the blink of an eye. Sadly, that still wasn't enough to save their clan from elimination. Chapter XVI An Audience With... It is said that God waits at the top of Fimbulventr, guiding those who visit him with his wisdom so that they may find their true path. To those living below, the top of the mountain looked to always be facing the most harsh, frigid conditions, but the Sovereign Quarters somehow remain isolated from all this--an area both peaceful and serene with a perfect view of the starry sky. Perhaps this was necessary to keep an accurate record of the star' movement and the current happenings of the world. It is said that learned scholars of the past had a magnificent grasp of astronomy; I think it is probably because God imparted this wisdom unto them. What's piqued my interest is a rumor about gates leading to both Inferno and Paradiso at the mountain's summit. Maybe God had those gates near his dwelling to watch over those along with ours. Seeing if they really exist would be worth checking out. The path to the mountain has crumbled away as time triumphed over it, leaving the other blocked off forever, but to a fearless adventurer like myself, that sounds like just the challenge I've been waiting for. Conclusion I came to this town to find out the truth behind the origins of the legend of Aesir, but I never imagine I'd witness the story's conclusion with my own eyes. I don't think I can accurate sum up this century-spanning tale here, but I'll give a brief account. Long, long ago, God imparted his powers to man kind by giving them the Eyes of the World, marking the dawn of free will. With the passing of this power, a new life was created. His name was Loptr. Loptr had the ability to absorb the evil thoughts of mankind that began to flow throughout the world. His power grew, and he dreamed of one day having a power equal to the God from which he was created. After accumulating a massive amount of energy, Loptr attempted to steal the Eyes of the World, but failed. By reincarnating himself, God fled to our modern era, where he was followed by Loptr. Loptr began a plan lasting 500 years involving Inferno, Paradiso, the Lumen, and the Umbra. As our world descended into chaos, Loptr began the final part of his plan. Yet in the end, not being a fully realized god, he couldn't forsee everything. An Umbra Witch crossed paths with God himself, as if fate had miraculously aligned. The two came together to stop Loptr's plan, in turn saving the world. Maybe it's wasn't the perfect ending everyone hoped for, but our human world is still alive and kickin', so that's something. The Eyes of the World have lost their power, but the fear of humans losing their free will has been erased. Perhaps the Eyes of the World have dissolved into our world and dispersed their power silently across humanity. I can't really know what's going to happen next, but that's what makes tomorrow interesting, I suppose. As long as I'm still around, I'm going to keep searching for the truth and let it be know. -Seeker of Truth, Luka Redgrave Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Story Category:Files Category:Item Concept Art